leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Annie/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Storing a for use with her can turn the tide of a team fight. * Striking killing blows on minions with enables Annie to farm extremely well early in the game. * is a good spell to cast to work up to Annie's , so sometimes it's beneficial to grab 1 rank in it early. ;Playing Against * Annie's summoned bear, , burns opposing units around himself. Try to keep your distance from him after he's been summoned. * Summoner Spell can be used to help take down . * Keep an eye out for a white, swirling power around Annie. It means she's ready to unleash her . Tricks ;Ability Usage * is extremely useful in lane. Even at low ranks, its cooldown is extremely short if it kills its target. Along with the mana refund, this makes it an excellent farming tool. This also allows Annie to build up her quickly and freely as long as every cast of kills something. ** is a good choice to max first in a lot of situations. A higher-level means more reliable farming and increased damage on a targeted ability, while only increasing its mana cost by 5 per rank, which can be almost entirely negated by the mana refund on kill. * should be taken at first level instead of if you need a stun at level 1 or if you're playing support. The main reason is that it can be cast without a target, meaning that Annie can build up her in base to negate the mana cost. ** While a maxed deals more damage than a maxed , this comes with a higher mana cost and cooldown, as well as less reliable farming. However, against enemies who can block , such as Yasuo, can be maxed first for more poke, given that it bypasses Yasuo's . * has two main uses. The first is to give Annie a decent defensive buff, which can help her to win trades in lane or survive teamfights long enough to dish out her burst. The second use is as a cheap charging tool for , thanks to its low mana cost. ** It is very rare to see maxed first. While it is more viable than the old Molten Shield due to being a percent reduction of damage instead of a flat bonus to armor and magic resist, the benefits of maxing are negligible in comparison to her other basic abilities. * Perhaps the most important feature of Annie's is its larger stun range compared to and . Because of this, should generally be used as Annie's engage tool. ** Partnering with leads to a near-instant stun with surprisingly long range. However, try not to be too obvious when preparing this combo, as a cautious enemy will probably back off if they anticipate an engage. * Don't feel like a fully-charged is too valuable to waste on farming. While most enemies won't come near you when you have your ready, keeping it for too long might mean you miss out on farm because you don't want to use . Given how quickly Annie can build up stuns when last-hitting with , your stun won't be down long enough for the enemy to fully engage on you unless you're too far from your tower. * Annie has two main burst combos, which are > > and > > . Which one should be used depends on the situation. The second is generally more reliable, given that will always hit, but it makes very little difference which one you use unless the enemy can cleanse your and escape in the fraction of a second between your spell casts. ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage * Annie's items for a solo lane are almost always focused on ability power, mana/mana regeneration, and health. Items that combine these, most notably , are usually a good idea to buy on Annie. * is a great starting item on Annie, as she can make effective use of all the stats it gives. The extra health especially is very useful during trades due to her short range, and the on-kill passive has fantastic synergy with the mana refund on . * is dangerous to start with, but it can pay off if you're able to keep yourself alive or if your teammates can protect you well. However, you should never start with this item if you aren't completely confident that you can win lane without dying once. * The advanced items you buy in lane can vary a lot, but there are several notable options that see a lot of use. ** provides health and mana, making it very useful if you find yourself running out of either during the laning phase. In addition, its passive has great synergy with Annie: her low range means she takes a lot of damage during trades, which will give her mana back with a , and the refund on means that you're effectively healed for free whenever you kill something with it. ** provides more offense than does as well as the same amount of mana, though it lacks the health that provides. If you're winning trades in lane, then the lack of health probably won't trouble you too much, while the ability power will let you press your advantage. The passive's mana regeneration is also a nice addition to your sustain. ** and are decent buys if you've killed your opponent or forced them to recall at least once. In these cases, you've probably got a fairly large advantage already, and the raw ability power given by these items can push you far enough ahead of your opponent that they will be unable to make any form of comeback in lane. However, you need to be very careful if you choose these items, as one well-timed enemy gank can easily kill you given your fragility and lack of sustain. ** Finally, is similar to the above two items in that it provides a decent amount of raw ability power and can be used to close out your lane. However, while the cooldown reduction is a useful bonus and can make you even more oppressive towards your opponent, you have to be very careful to watch your mana to make sure it doesn't run out at the wrong time. * Your first complete item will obviously depend on how your lane went and what you've already bought, but you should always consider building first. The ability power, mana, cooldown reduction and mana restore on kills and assists make it a fantastic item for Annie, and the passive's essentially makes it impossible for your target to be saved by any form of healing or lifesteal. * Unless you've got a large advantage in gold and levels over your enemies, is not an ideal item to rush first. While it does provide a huge amount of ability power, it has nothing to back up that power with. You'll often be better off going for cooldown reduction or sustain on your first item. * If you find yourself being focused, buying a or can help to prevent you being bursted down before you can do anything. Both items provide a fair amount of health, while the former provides a lot of mana to keep you alive and able to cast spells and the latter will enemies that try to chase you, which is also useful for catching your own targets. ** in particular slows enemies whenever you damage them with any of your spells. This includes on-being-hit damage, the aura emitted by , and all of basic attacks. * While it is listed as an essential item, doesn't need to be bought first, second or even third. Like , it gives a lot of burst and very little else, though the movement speed might help you get away or catch enemies. ** Like , the passive of triggers on dealing damage in any way with any of Annie's spells. Be careful that you don't waste it on a minion wave because walked up to it or you were taking minion aggro with active. * and are both good buys on Annie. A full damage build will likely appreciate a bit more to improve its burst even further, while a tankier Annie might want to make up for not having that much cooldown reduction. * Because of Annie's short range, can be a good buy, especially against another mage. However, a might be preferable if you want straight damage. * is good on Annie, especially against champions with massive burst and/or high amounts of physical damage. Notably, if becomes enraged less than half a second before you go invulnerable, his rage can last for your whole invulnerability period, allowing you to inflict significant damage while in stasis. In addition, can still be commanded during this time. ;Countering * All of spells deal magic damage, therefore any form of magic resistance will mitigate her damage significantly. ** offers a spell shield to negate 1 spell from . Its magic resistance and health will help tremendously in surviving burst, while possibly blocking initiation. As such, it is a recommended buy if going against Annie. ** is a cheaper alternative that allows you to cleanse her stun specifically instead of just one ability; however, it does not prevent the damage. ** If you're a support trying to protect your carries from being stunned, consider to help debuff. * Do not underestimate the damaging aura from . The longer the fight lasts, the more damage you will take from it. * Avoid focusing when attacking , as has a lot of health and a decent amount of damage. Focusing allows to finish you off with her spells if she is ignored. ** Do not disregard completely, however. Its attack damage and damaging aura can easily put a tense fight against in her favor if left to attack you. Furthermore, an enraged Tibbers becomes very dangerous when you are . ** Alternatively, use ranged attacks and abilities to kill while keeping out of range of spells, the advantage to this being that will most likely be easier to kill. ** is considered a minion therefore and champion abilities that work on minions and monsters only (such as and ), will work on him as well. At lower levels, a that uses and can kill immediately, and gain a stack of health. ** Ideally, should be taken out while Annie is under crowd control. That way, he won't become enraged due to Annie's death, and Annie can't deal damage to you while you kill him. * Despite powerful stun and burst in spells, Annie's spells are short-ranged. As such, long range mages such as , , , and , and long range marksmen like , or can easily zone Annie out and prevent her from using her spells effectively. * If there is an Annie on the enemy team, avoid being clumped thogether with your team. Some players are known for making unexpected when they have their stun ready, casting and stunning your entire team. This can be potentially game-breaking, especially if the stun affects your allied carries. * acts similarly to . Be careful when engaging her if you are using a champion that relies on auto-attacks. * Forcing Annie to use her burst combo on a frontline tank will stop her from immediately taking out squishy targets. In particular, champions like who can survive her burst and then lock her down will make Annie far easier to deal with. de:Annie/Strategie ru:Annie/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Annie